


We Finally Have a Winner!

by chemrunner57



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemrunner57/pseuds/chemrunner57
Summary: What would Ron be like if he was written by someone with a better perspective on teenage boys in love?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	We Finally Have a Winner!

**A/N: a short one shot that describes what should have happened if JKR had really thought like a teenaged boy**

**We finally have a winner!**

It had started when she arrived at The Burrow for the last two weeks of the summer holidays. She had come through the floo wearing that short muggle tee shirt and a pair of shorts that showed him more of her smooth creamy legs than he had ever seen. As she came to hug him he couldn’t help but notice the tantalizing glimpse of her flat tummy above her shorts. And when had she grown such amazing breasts? Ron shook his head and closed his eyes as he returned her hug. Ron knew he was in trouble. _When had his best friend become so beautiful and so desirable?_

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her the entire two weeks. Even when playing Quidditch or chess he couldn’t help glancing at her constantly. The good news is that she hadn’t seemed to notice his obsession.

Once they got to Hogwarts Ron hoped it would get better. She wouldn’t be wearing those tight muggle jeans or the tight tee shirts, rather she’d be back in her Hogwarts uniform which had always been safe before.

_Bloody hell!_ he thought when he saw her the first morning before class. She even looks amazing in her uniform. Her blouse seemed a bit tighter and her skirt a bit shorter but by god she was striking.

Slowly but surely, Ron Weasley was going crazy. He was really concerned he was going insane. He couldn’t concentrate on anything; all he could do was think of her. He couldn’t pay attention in class, any class. And don’t even ask about Quidditch, the whole Gryffindor team could see that Ron’s head was nowhere near the pitch during practice. He had been distracted before, but never like this. It was so bad that he almost let Harry beat him in chess. Ron knew he had to do something before he really did go mental.

Harry and Hermione both noticed how ‘off’ Ron was. How he seemed so distracted. Ron tried to explain it away by saying he was concerned about his exams and school but they weren’t buying it. Harry and Hermione both stopped asking if he was ok after the fiftieth time he replied “m’ okay, s’all right.”

Finally on the last day of September Harry pulled Ron aside as they were walking back to the castle after Quidditch practice.

“Ron, mate, really, what’s going on with you lately? We all know that something’s not right. You’ve been a bit off all term. Are you ok? Is anything wrong?”

Ron hesitated before replying, “yes and yes. Yes I’m ok, but yes something’s wrong and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“What’s wrong and can I help?”

Ron put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. “It’s Hermione. It’s Hermione that’s wrong, and it’s making me barmy. Completely mental.”

“What? Is she ok?”

“She’s fine, it’s what she’s doing to me that’s wrong. Have you noticed her since she joined us at The Burrow? Have you noticed how beautiful she’s become? Have you seen how she’s filling out her uniform now? She’s amazing. On top of that she’s smart, intelligent, kind and she helps us out all the time. I can’t stop thinking about her. When I’m in class, playing chess or practicing Quidditch, she’s all I can think about. When I see her in the common room all curled up reading or biting on her lip while writing an essay, all I want to do is go over and snog her. I feel that if I don’t, I’ll explode! I used to think I just fancied her, now I know I love her and it’s killing me.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and replied simply, “that’s what you should do. Go over and tell her how you feel and then kiss her.”

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. “Now you’re the one that’s gone mental. I can’t do that!”

“Why not? Seems simple enough to me.”  
  


“Harry, mate, you don’t understand. I have two great fears in my life, other than spiders of course. First, I’m afraid if I tell her how I feel, she won’t feel the same and will laugh at me. Then it will be awkward between us and I’ll lose her as my friend. I can’t lose her, I can’t!”

Ron paused and took a deep breath. “Second is I’m afraid I’ll be sitting here and have to watch her fall in love with some other guy and I’ll never be with her.”

Harry looked at Ron and tried to give him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. “Listen Ron, if you don’t do anything, the second one is bound to happen. If you at least try, you have a pretty good chance of succeeding. Wouldn’t you rather at least have a chance?”

Ron’s eyes went wide for a second before he replied almost in a whisper, “huh, I never thought about it like that, huh. Umm, thanks Harry, I’ll have to think about that.”

The next night Ron climbed through the portrait after finishing prefect rounds with the girl from Hufflepuff. He’d been so distracted he couldn’t even remember her name. He climbed through and saw the common room was fairly crowded. He saw Harry sitting with Ginny and then he saw Hermione sitting in her normal spot on the couch near the fire. She was looking down as she wrote on the parchment in front of her. She was biting her lip in concentration and Ron noticed the pale pink of the lip gloss she had started using this year. He could not imagine her ever looking more beautiful. Her hair was in its usual condition, slowly slipping out of the hair tie and framing her perfect face in all of its wildness and glory. She had taken off her jumper and was wearing only her uniform blouse and skirt. He could see the soft swell of her breasts, the flatness of her tummy, and the curve of her waist. _‘Merlin she looks good, oh gods’_ he thought. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her. Oh how he longed to run his hands through her marvelous brown hair and stare into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Ron took off his robes and tossed them to the side as he sat down on her left side. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he settled in and gave a big sigh. He knew he had to do something or he’d literally combust right there. He took a deep breath and let out another soft sigh.

Hermione looked up and finally noticed Ron was there. “Are you, ok, Ron? How were rounds?” she asked with a smile.

“Rounds were fine, but I’m not ok,” he replied softly. “I’m really not ok, I’m going mental and if I don’t do something, I know I’ll go insane.”

Hermione looked at him with concern. “Really?, what’s going on, can I help? What do you need to do?”

Ron looked at her and then the ceiling and then the floor and then back at her. He whispered so that only she could hear, “here’s the thing Hermione, I know exactly what I need to do, but I’m not sure I can do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if I do what I need to do, I’m worried that you’ll hate me and I’ll ruin our friendship and I really don’t want that, but if I don’t do it I know I’ll regret it forever.”

Hermione looked at Ron puzzled, “I don’t understand.”

Ron realized that he needed to do it, and he needed to do it now. He looked in her eyes with all the love he could and said, “I think you will” as he put his right arm around her shoulder and his left hand on her waist and pulled her toward him and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Hermione’s eyes flew open and she stiffened in surprise but then her eyes closed and she relaxed into the kiss. After what seemed like forever Ron broke away and looked up at her again hopefully.

He continued speaking softly, “I know I’ve probably ruined everything and you probably won’t want to be my friend anymore, but I love you Hermione and I’ve been going mental because you’ve been looking so bloody beautiful and I’ve wanted to tell you but I’ve been afraid. I’ve loved you since forever and I just can’t keep it inside anymore. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same and I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped our friendship, but you’ve been looking so amazing and so beautiful lately and I just had to tell you and I couldn’t help myself.”

They sat there in silence looking at each other for only a moment before Hermione shifted over and sat herself on Ron’s lap. She looked him in the eye and whispered, “Oh Ron, I love you too,” and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Soon both were making little ‘hmmmm’ noises and opening their mouths as they deepened the kiss and it turned into a full-blown snog.

Ron’s mind was going a million kilometers an hour and he didn’t want this moment to end, but both had to come up for air and they broke the kiss and smiled at each other and then they both jumped when they heard the loud thundering applause from everyone around them.

They hadn’t realized that the whole common room had seen Ron move in for the first kiss. Everyone had held his or her breath to see what would happen next. When Hermione responded as she did, the whole common room exploded in applause. Ron and Hermione heard shouts of ‘about time!’ and ‘finally!’ and then Ginny’s voice could be heard above everyone else’s shouting “Ok, who had October and Common Room in the pool? We finally have a winner!”


End file.
